


Kissing You

by videogames18



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fate, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: The stars aligned allowing two lonely souls to find each other for one night.





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Romeo and Juliet and so here is my favorite scene with both of the boys instead. It took me forever to write with exams and finals coming up and so I hope it came out alright. I warn you it's a bit dramatic and very exaggerated.

The party was already in swing by the time he arrived which he didn’t mind too much as it allowed him to come in without notice. Matteo heard from a friend there was going to be a costume party and he thought why not. Just for one night, he could be anyone that he pleased and he took that to heart. Matteo was wearing the armor of a knight and actually felt worthy of wearing it. Always have liked the thought of being a brave knight when he was younger and he knew it would be a good choice. There was something so romantic to him about a princess falling in love with the knight in the stories he used to hear. Right now he would rather prefer a prince to a princess or just a boy in that case. 

As he snuck in no one even glanced his way believing him just to be another one of them instead of a party crasher. There were different costumes some simple and some not so much allowing for Matteo to fit right in. The people were all so excited as they danced around flamboyantly without care. Even trying to get him to join in their fun with their blue pills and their joints. Something he didn’t feel he needed having smoked before he arrived to get some courage to walk in. Something a knight would not have needed in real life. The people moved around him and he felt like he was in a kaleidoscope of colors and it felt intoxicating. There were vibrant shades of gold and feathers everywhere among the guests. They danced close to one another even if having nothing in common with each other with no space between. Costumes brushing and tangling with one another and people not minding. Trying to just feel something for one night even if it wouldn’t last forever, knowing they only had this moment. It was the mystery and passion that seemed to keep them from not minding the masks and disguises. Matteo wanted nothing more than to let loose and join the wild crowd just for one night. But there was a reason he came to the party and it wasn't to celebrate for a battle but to look for someone. Matteo only came to events and parties like this just so he could run into the other half of his heart. Knowing there was someone for him out there and he just needed to find him, and they could be anywhere for all he knew.

Anyone who might catch his attention and finding no one on the first floor he went to explore above. Already feeling that there was a reason he went in the direction that he did. Something was leading him upstairs and he had no motive but to follow the direction his mind was taking him. Walking up the golden staircase to an area without many people within it besides the few stragglers. Taking his time taking each step and checking each corner for any connection he might have. Couples were in each shadow seeming to be lost in each other and Matteo envied them. They were proud of each other and had no regrets in showing everyone their love for one another.

Finding nothing he found himself walking over the tank watching the fish swim together and wished he could be one himself. To be happy but in such a tiny space Matteo was jealous and wondered why it wasn’t possible for him. His eyes followed their paths that were intertwining and going in different directions. All different colors and sizes but still being able to live among each other as equals. The world wasn’t so easy to him and he felt like he could never truly be himself without judgment of some kind. Matteo never feeling comfortable around others when it came to his sexuality and as far as everyone knew he was just straight.

He was lost in thought until he found a pair of eyes staring back at him on the other side which he did not foresee. Startling him pulling back with a gasp and then returning to search for those beautiful eyes again. They were staring right back at him and they caught his attention. How could one simple color show so many emotions before him? These eyes were cradled among dark feathery lashes and with strong brows to frame them. There was a shyness within the stranger as he tried to look away from him. Trying to, but failing as he looked right back into Matteo’s relentless stare. Seeming to not know what to do with himself either and he could see the hesitation on the strangers face. The boy seemed to be around his age and he wondered why he had never seen him before. Matteo couldn’t help but stare at this beautiful stranger and he had no shame with it. Following his movements trying to get as close to the glass actually bumping his nose against it. Making the other boy laugh at his antics and he longed to hear what it might sound like.

Eventually, the other boy pulled away from his sight causing Matteo to feel a little disappointed as he looked within wondering where he went. The fishes were the only ones that were still in view and a part of him wondered if he imagined it all. Still searching through the glass for any sign of the beautiful boy. But to no avail, he was gone and Matteo felt a little disappointed, and once again he was alone.

Until he heard someone intentionally cough behind him and turned around to see an angel right before him. With a pure white peasant shirt and wings that were stood upon his back, he was a vision. Matteo couldn’t help but stare heavily and this boy in front of him never seeming someone as angelic as he was before. Never even blinking as he tried to take in the sight in front of him. The costume seemed real enough to him where he could truly believe this person in front of him was an angel. As if they were actually two different heroes in another universe that had somehow found each other.

“May I receive a name from this silly knight before me?”A smooth silkened voice said bringing him out of his trance and even his voice was attractive.

“You may, Sir Matteo of Italy my angel” Matteo stammered with a grand bow in front of him.

“I’m thankful for your service o’ kind knight” This angel replied not yet giving up a name but seeming to want to play along.

“Anything for you my angel, may I have a name as well?”Matteo asked wanting a name to go along with the face and felt a bit impatient. 

“It is David my sweet knight” David, the angel replied as he curtsied before him with a smile of those soft pink lips that Matteo wished to worship. To be able to have a taste of someone as pure and untouchable as David, the angel was. Wondering if he might ever deserve such a request or if it was too much to ask. Especially when it was someone he had just met but he was already so gone for. 

David was awestruck by the boy before him with his bright blue eyes and messy hair knowing he wanted to know this boy more. The knight costume fit him perfectly and wondered in another time if these roles may have been actually possible. He looked like a knight who came back from battle to celebrate his victory. The chain metal sparkled and he wondered if this could be real for one night only. Knowing this was fate and he couldn’t let this boy leave feeling something sparked already between them. It was natural and felt like they were destined for this exact moment. As if they were meant to meet in this universe for some grand reason and that it was written in the stars.

“David” A girl called out seeming to take him out of his thoughts and he turned around from Matteo seeming to have to leave. Turning back to Matteo with an apology written on his face as he was dragged away below to the dance floor. David seemed reluctant to go and Matteo couldn’t fathom the thought of losing what they had. There had to be a reason he had met him and he knew this wasn’t something he could ignore. Even if it seemed childish to believe in something like true love, Matteo was now a believer. 

Not knowing what to do he felt paralyzed at this moment only to be brought out of it by Sara, a friend. She led him to the dance floor holding him close in her arms and he was now caught in a slow dance. Latching on to him tighter than usual and Matteo was not really into it now that he had someone else on his mind.

Matteo looked each way he turned looking for his angel amongst humans while he was being held in Sara’s arms. When he found him, he was with an armful of a princess, and he wished he could look away. But he couldn’t figure out what had transpired between the both of them even if it felt like only a second. All of a sudden he felt a hard tug and he was no longer within Sara's arms but within another, Hans friend. Matteo was now in stronger and firmer hands and Matteo suddenly felt sick of it. Pushing his way through the sea of colors and costumes needing to find a way out. The atmosphere was too hot and stuffy that he no longer enjoyed being a part of it. Feeling so sick and dizzy with the dancers so close and with the bright colors and lights everywhere around him. Looking each way for an escape frantically tears already welling up in his eyes. 

He finally made it outside of the group of dancers and finally being able to catch his breath gasping for the air he so dearly needed. Panting and feeling like he needed something to hold onto, brushing away the escaping tears. No longer feeling like he was enjoying the part at all that much either. Even if he did run into a beautiful boy and knew it was a possibility he wasn’t as lovestruck as he currently was. Seeming to be lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice he was the one being watched worriedly.

“Are you okay?”David appeared like the angel he was and made sure not to get too close not wanting to cause any more discomfort. 

“Have you come to save me, my sweet angel?”Matteo asked breathlessly and he noted the blush that appeared on David’s face.

“Well, it is my duty..” David joked as he reached out to feel his forehead noting the warmth of his skin. 

“So you had to save me then? You didn’t have any other intentions?”Matteo asked as he practically glowed under the new attention that had been given to him. Loving it and wanting to feel his hands upon him in general.

“I suppose I did” David admitted a he looked down taking away his hand knowing it was so forward of him.

“Well, it worked I feel much better already just with your presence” Matteo stated as he watched David’s face once more looking at the great beauty. Truly feeling blessed to have someone like that look upon him.

“I'm happy it did then” David smiled and was happy to have been of some help.

“Perhaps a kiss of gratitude may be worthy for someone as pretty as you,” Matteo said leaning in with exaggerated pursed lips. David pulled away shocked by this knight's confident nature and wondered if he did this with everyone he came across. Knowing that the way this boy looked he was likely to have many people fall for his charms. 

“It depends how pure it is”David said challenging him but not minding being kissed if only it was somewhere more private. So he led them away from wandering eyes and went further from the vibrant and wild dancers near them. Wanting more privacy so he could take in the handsome sight before him and there would not be any interruptions again.

“As pure as one can be having only kissed one other person before” Matteo admitted causing David to be a little surprised. How could someone as perfect as this knight be with only one person in his lifetime? As he stared at Matteo noticing the sharpness of his face and the crooked smile of his. Nothing was as beautiful as this charming knight in front of him and he wondered if it was fate meeting him or some other power. Until he saw Leonie behind them looking for him and he pulled Matteo to the elevator waiting for it to arrive. Hoping that it was before Leonie could find him again now that he found Matteo. Feeling like they might not get away and hoped she might take a hint. Not liking her advances towards him and only seeing her as a sister or friend and nothing more.

Once the elevators doors opened allowing for escape, David pulled Matteo in and yanked him down for a kiss. 

Matteo was at first in awe before losing himself in the kiss and cradling David against him holding him closely. Enjoying the press of Davids lips against his and was eager to learn them some more. They felt just as soft as they looked and when David pulled away for air his lips seemed even redder. They rivaled the color of a cherry and he wanted to make them burn brighter. To leave his mark upon them to try and leave any proof that he had kissed those lips. Matteo’s could barely think of anything besides the angel before him, David, David, David. Feeling like he could write sonnets for him but knowing they would never capture his beauty and nature. Wanting to worship David with prayers and kisses feeling so thankful to be alive in a universe like this one. The world turned with them in it and it felt like time had stopped within the elevator. It felt like there was no one within the world but the both of them and Matteo didn’t mind that scenario. Knowing there would never be anyone else in his life he could see himself with. Matteo had now been ruined by this angel before him and he didn’t mind at all knowing there was a price for love.

David pulled back surprised of his actions having never kissed a stranger before and wondered where his head was at. Things were happening so fast before he could actually worry over them and he was losing it. Matteo was the whole reason he was losing what he had known and he didn’t know if that was good or bad. That kiss was something else and he felt heat all over his body. David had never been kissed like that before and he knew he could never tire of the feeling, or of Matteo. 

“What was that for?”Matteo asked surprised at David’s actions realizing that maybe David was not an angel but a fallen one. No angel would be capable of kissing someone like that.

“What ?”David asked feeling a little lost at the moment and his lips were still burning from Matteo’s lips.

“That kiss” Matteo replied with a cheeky smile as he looked over David’s flushed cheeks and knowing he was the reason for it.

“Oh, I don’t know” David replied breathlessly seeming to run out of air from being in such a tight space with Matteo.

“Perhaps we should kiss again to remind you what it felt like”Matteo replied wanting to never be away from those lips ever again.

“I think that might work” David replied as he leaned up to reach for Matteo’s lips eager to feel them again. Matteo eagerly leaned down eagerly to feel them again praising the both of them gently with just as much attention.

“You kiss like you I am the air you breathe” David pulled back to look at him and Matteo reached down to press kisses against his jaw before moving down to his neck. Paying extra attention to the smooth skin and kissing every inch of skin he could find. 

David had his eyes closed going pliant beneath the soft and wet kisses and wanting so much more of it. There was a good chance he might have fallen if Matteo was not currently helping him stand. Always wanting to feel Matteo’s kisses against him because he felt like a piece of art or something precious. His face was burning with the attention he was receiving having never felt this way before. Feeling a bit shy with the way his body reacting and wondered why Matteo was so different from the rest. They had only met that day and he could already see that he was falling for this sweet knight.

As the elevator reached the top floor and it opened David dragged Matteo out ready to take on anything as long as they were together. Laughing as he could see himself running away with this knight if needed. Wanting to learn anything and everything about him and see where this relationship would take them. Never wanting to lose sight of Matteo he kept eyes on Matteo as he tugged the both of them out towards the stairs. Until he heard his name being called and saw Leonie once more. 

Matteo saw the girl that David had been dancing with coming up the stairs and then David pushed him back towards the elevators again. He could see that Leonie did not look too happy as she saw him within David’s arms as the door closed. Before he knew it he was being pulled down for another kiss as they knew their time was limited. 

This time the kiss lasted longer as they each sought out to memorize the feeling and taste of one's lips. Never parting for air this time and just pressing and pressing until they could no longer once they would land at the bottom. While David ran his hands down Matteo’s arms trying to get a better grasp on Matteo, wanting to never let go. As David began to really explore Matteo’s lips the doors opened at last. Causing both of the boys to look away from each other and at the interruption.

The princess on the other side didn’t look too happy and she reached in to pull David away from Matteo. He knew he was going to lose David if he did not follow the pair as he followed them both feeling his heartbreak each step. David seemed just as distraught to lose him, even putting his hand out reaching for him. Matteo reached out and could feel the tips of David’s fingers and caught his hand within his.

“Please don’t leave my angel” Matteo pleaded not willing to part from him now that he just met him.

“I must,” David said sadly knowing that time was up for the both of them.

“I just found you and now I’m going to lose you” Matteo yelled over the music as he held onto David’s soft hand.

“Only, for now, my sweet knight” David replied quickly knowing he had to leave but not wanting to anymore. 

“Promise me you will find me” Matteo requested as he tried to hold onto the only good thing that was in his life. 

“Angels do not break their promises,” David said and with one last parting glance he was gone before his eyes.

Matteo lost his angel but he knew he would see him again after having David promise it to him and he no doubt believed him. The party no longer held interest for him and knew it was time to leave. Walking out on the loud music and heading to his flat where he would forever be plagued by thoughts of David.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Weeks had passed and Mateo had lost all hope and no longer felt light within his life anymore. So far he hadn’t reunited with his angel and for that, he was forever thinking of what could have been. 

He was currently working in a coffee shop as a barista and he didn’t mind the free coffee and cozy feeling his job offered. The place wasn’t very busy since the lunch shift has ended and for that, he was thankful not to have any customers. Leaving to go grab a cup for himself in the back he left the counter for a moment. When he heard the bell chimed showing a customer had arrived so he ignored the steaming coffee. Walking out ready to see who it could be when he suddenly stopped. It was David, his angel, looking just as perfect as the last time he saw him but this time he was without wings. Even when he was wearing normal clothes he looked just as handsome to him and he was still a little stunned to see him.

Matteo got closer to where he was standing against the corner and noticed he was still looking at the menu.

“How may I help you?”Matteo asked and saw David take a double take when he saw him and then he smiled widely.

“I finally found you,” David said happily

“I’ve been waiting for you to find me” Matteo replied a little irritated for it not being somewhere else than at work where it happened.

“Well, I promised you didn’t I?” David replied forgetting the reason why he came in there anyways.

“I suppose I can forgive you for taking so long” Matteo replied as he took off his apron and jumped over the counter.

Matteo now stood in front of David noticing everything he hadn’t seen before like how short he was to him. The curl of his lashes the freckles on the bridge of his nose leading to now a noticeable nose ring. Something that he knew that angels didn’t have but it looked so good on him that Matteo didn’t mind.

David now had Matteo in front of him having to now look up at him and trying to take everything in. His bright blue eyes really sparkled with the blue shirt he was wearing along with his noticeable fluffy hair. No matter how simple he looked he still looked as perfect as he did the last time he saw him.

Part of him felt lost by not being able to fulfill his promise to Matteo, his knight, by not finding him fast enough. It was more difficult than he thought it would be in his head not ever receiving a last name. That was both of their mistakes but it wasn’t easy to point the blame because they were in such a rush and at the moment. 

The stars had aligned allowing for these two lonely souls to find each other. The two boys now had each other and not even the whole universe could ever tear them apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and all that jazz.


End file.
